Farrah Goodfairy/cartoon
Farrah Goodfairy debuted in the [[Ever After High (cartoon)|'cartoon series']] in the Chapter 4 TV special "Dragon Games", which premiered on January 29, 2016. She is voiced by Tish Hicks in the English version of the cartoon. Chapter 4 Webisodes Farrah Goodfairy comes into the lounge and is immediately surrounded by students asking for wishes. She gladly accepts but warns that her wishes end of the strike at noon. Ashlynn Ella comes to the rescue, shooing Farrah away, reminding that Farrah needs time off too. Farrah thinks she will never have a ball, gorgeous gown and prince to dance with her. Madeline states that her wishes should come true and Ashlynn devises a plan. Ashlynn wishes for a glittery gown fit for a princess for Farrah, who questions at first then grants her the deed. A surprise party is held in the multipurpose room for her as students yell surprise. Daring Charming asks for a dance and she gladly accepts. Farrah thanks Ashlynn, who asked for an hour of repeat. Then they dance away together. Ashlynn goes to Holly and Poppy's room to check if they and Farrah are ready to go at her boyfriend Hunter's party. Ashlynn notices they are too suited up for a woodland party and they answer Faybelle has invited them to her party, and if they don't show, she'll cast a spell on them. Ashlynn is disappointed that Faybelle's patry is on the same night, but then she gets an idea. At the Faybelle Formal, Faybelle is welcoming the guests. Ashlynn, Holly, Poppy and Farrah arrive, but leave shortly after, by making an excuse that they forgot to bring their cupcakes. They quickly rush to the bathroom, where Farrah transforms they're outfits and hair to look suitable for Hunter's party. When the girls get back to Faybelle's party, they soon realize they for got to change their causal outfits back into their formal gowns. Faybelle is insulted and accuses them of sneaking out to go to a different party, and prepares to put a curse on them. But then Ashlynn tells Faybelle that there's a carousel at the other party. Faybelle squeals with delight while she rides the carousel at Hunter's party. The parties have been combined and everyone is happy. She is seen dancing to Melody Piper's music. TV specials Farrah photobombs Blondie Lockes's MirrorCast, along with Justine Dancer. Later, she is one of the students who joins Jillian Beanstalk's escape from the cursed school through a giant beanstalk. She attends Apple White's funeral and helps Poppy O'Hair and Cedar Wood with Brushfire. She watches the big dragon fight through Blondie's MirrorCast on Jillian's tablet. She hugs Nina Thumbell and Jillian when the school is restored to its natural order. The girls and Baba Yaga, including Farrah Goodfairy, talk about de-cursing Crystal's dad, and as they discuss the un-cursing, Madam Yaga makes a suggestion to the ancient library. Then they leave much to Baba Yaga's dismay and displease. The girls find the Library of Elders, and Farrah restores the ancient library with her illusion magic. Briar tells her that she hopes her magic can support their weight, and Crystal is saying that the library illusion looks spelltacular. Crystal asks Farrah if she is okay, and Farrah says she needs to stay here to hold the spell, and tells her that she and the girls better hurry. While they find out where the roses are, the fourth one, the Winter Rose, the last one, cannot be found because Farrah's magic now is failing to work any longer. They escape without knowing where the Rose of Winter is, but it turns out they have found out what they needed to know, because the three ones: Spring, Summer, and Fall were there. Gallery Webisode Gallery Wish List - Farrah.jpg Wish List - Daughter of the Fairy Godmother.png Wish list - Farrah Goodfairy.jpg Farrah Goodfairy - Love Enchanting.jpg Wish List - Farrah talks to Ashlynn.png Wish List - Farrah helps Apple and Madeline.jpg Wish List - Farrah's new dress.png Wish List - Surprise.jpg Wish List - Daring takes Farrah's hand.png Wish List - Daring and Farrah Dancing.png Wish List - Wish Come True.jpg Wish List - Ashlynn and Farrah Dancing.png A Tale Of Two Parties - Girls Getting Ready.jpg A tale of two parties - Excited Ashlynn.jpg A tale of two parties - Disappointed Ashlynn.png A tale of two parties - Faybelle Welcomes.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Three girls.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Coming to Hunter Party.jpg A Tale of Two Parties - Dress choice.jpg TV special gallery Dragon Games - Justine, Blondie and Farrah.jpg Dragon Games - Justine and Farrah.jpg Dragon Games - students have escaped.jpg Dragon Games - everyone reunion in forest.jpg Dragon Games - Apple is gone for good.jpg Dragon Games - Farrah, Cedar and Rosabella.png Dragon Games - Nina, Melody And Farrah.jpg Dragon Games - Farrah, Justine and Poppy.jpg Dragon Games - girls get on dragons.jpg Dragon Games - girls watching intently.jpg Epic Winter - Devious Blondie.jpg Epic Winter - In the halls.png epic winter - meeshell, justine, farrah and briar.jpg Epic Winter - Justine, Meeshell, Farrah, Nina and Jillian.png Epic Winter - Farrah, Crystal and Ashlynn.png epic winter - crystal, farrah and blondie.jpg epic winter - blondie, farrah and ashlynn.jpg epic winter - blondie, ashlynn, briar, crystal and farrah.jpg Epic Winter - Crystal and Farrah.png Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:Epic Winter characters